Party Time
by Doc House
Summary: Toby thinks Ginger looks good.


TITLE: Party Time. (1/1) ARTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. SPOILERS: Dead Irish Writers  
  
  
  
"Wow," Toby was speechless when he walked out of his office and saw Ginger standing next to her desk. "You look good."  
  
"Thank you," Ginger smiled. "The first lady took all the secretaries shopping last night."  
  
"Wow," Toby repeated himself. "I mean, wow."  
  
"We've been over this already," Ginger laughed. "Where's CJ?" Ginger asked.  
  
"She had to go see Leo about a thing," Toby answered. "Would you care to accompany me to the party?" Toby said grinning.  
  
"Are you asking me because you want to, or are you asking me because the first lady took my shopping last night?" Ginger asked, smiling at her boss.  
  
"Both," Toby walked over to her. "Don't I look good in my tux?" He smirked.  
  
"Not as good as I look in this dress," Ginger laughed, and took Toby's arm. "Let's go party."  
  
"I think I look good in my tux," Toby defended. "It makes me look decent for a change."  
  
"You always look decent."  
  
"No, I'm always in a suit. That's not decent," Toby said as they walked into the party.  
  
"Well, at least you don't come to work naked," Ginger pointed out. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"I'll get them," Toby smiled. "Have a seat here, and I'll get you some wine," Toby walked her over to some sofas near the bar.  
  
"Thank you," Ginger said confused; this was the first time Toby ever offered to get her something. "It must be the dress." She whispered to herself as Toby walked quickly to the bar.  
  
"Toby, he's here." Leo moaned from his seat, located at the bar.  
  
"Who?" Toby asked. "I need a glass of white wine and a scotch." He ordered from the bartender.  
  
"Lord John, that pompous ass." Leo mumbled while taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Is he still calling you 'Gerald'?" Toby grinned while the bartender handed him the drinks he ordered.  
  
"Yes," Leo looked over to an anxious Toby. "What's your problem?" He asked.  
  
"I have to get back," Toby tilted his head over to the sofas. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Wait," Leo looked over and saw the back of Ginger. "Damn, who's that and why is this the first time I'm seeing her?" Leo smiled and stood.  
  
"You see her everyday," Toby laughed. "That's Ginger."  
  
"No way," Leo's eyes widened. "That's Ginger?"  
  
"Yep," Toby answered, and grinned. "Now if you will excuse me." Toby started walking away.  
  
"Wait," Leo stopped him.  
  
"What?" Toby turned around angry.  
  
"Did you finish the memo?" Leo asked.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped. "Leo, I'm not here to work. Leave me alone." Toby ordered, and rushed back over to Ginger.  
  
"You want to play like that?" Leo said to himself. "I can play too."  
  
"Here you go," Toby handed the glass of wine to Ginger. "Sorry it took so long." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Ginger smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I thought you were coming here with CJ."  
  
"CJ who?" Toby grinned.  
  
"Very funny," Ginger smiled. "The dress must look good if you're forgetting who CJ is."  
  
"You always look good at parties, but not like this," Toby looked at her body again.  
  
"Don't push it pal," Ginger slapped his knee.  
  
"Sorry," Toby smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Toby smiled.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" Ginger asked shockingly.  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply.  
  
"Maybe we could," Ginger smiled shyly.  
  
"Toby!" Leo yelled from the bar.  
  
"What about now?" Toby asked, trying to ignore Leo's yelling.  
  
"Leo's calling you," Ginger pointed out. Toby stood and looked over to Leo.  
  
"Damn," Toby said to himself as Leo called for him again. "I'll be right back." He started to walk over, but with thought about running away in the opposite direction. But before he could, Leo already reeled him in.  
  
"Ginger, you look great tonight," Margaret walked over. "Are you here with anyone?"  
  
"No," Ginger stood. "Toby asked me to dance with him.  
  
"Really?" Margaret asked, shocked. "What about CJ?"  
  
"That what I asked him," Ginger said. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"She's getting something done for Leo, I think," Margaret looked over towards Toby. "What's going on over there?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Ginger answered. "Leo called for Toby to go over there."  
  
"Looks like Lord John and Toby are leaving," Margaret said as the two men began to walk their way.  
  
"I have to take him to another bar," Toby moaned. "He wants something that we don't carry."  
  
"Lucky guy," Ginger grinned. "Take your time. Maybe the next party we can get that dance."  
  
"Sorry," Toby moaned as Lord John began to pull him forward.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that someone else will dance with me," Ginger smirked as Toby was pulled away, moaning.  
  
"Were you really going to dance with him?" Margaret asked.  
  
"And get the wrath of CJ, no way," Ginger shook her head. "But it was nice he asked."  
  
The End 


End file.
